


Stroke of Midnight (Once Again a Pumpkin)

by Kimium



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: A little bit of Laslow's over thinking and anxiousness, Appearance Reveal, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Hint of Leo Trio OT3, M/M, Minor pining, One Shot, Post Revelations route, Shift in Appearances, Very loosely based on Cinderella, magic spells, minor world building, very minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Post Revelations Route.“Midnight?” Selena eyed Anankos. “You’re a dragon god but you somehow cannot cast a spell that lasts permanently?”Anankos simply shrugged. “It cannot be helped. That’s how Nohr works.”“That’s not an answer.” Selena half growled.“My apologies, but even if I wasn’t cut off from my dragon part, I wouldn’t be able to side step this rule. It’s a universal absolute, just like gravity.”
Relationships: Lazward | Laslow/Marx | Xander
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	Stroke of Midnight (Once Again a Pumpkin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObscureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to everyone!!!
> 
> This fic is a gift for my dearest co-writer, ObscureReference. If you haven't checked her work out, please do so! She's super talented! We've also written many fics together (a Xanlow Fairy tale and a FE Fates Modern Mafia AU) that are also super awesome! Friend, I hope you enjoy this fic! As I teased earlier I managed to put "pumpkin" in my story's title. I hope you like this fic! Happy holidays and have an enjoyable break with your loved ones!!!!
> 
> This fic gave me a lot of trouble in terms of finding time to write. However, I managed to finish this on time and I'm super happy. I hope you all like this story. As always please feel free to leave kudos/comments as those always make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out feel free to right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

It was midnight and the clock struck twelve.

Around Laslow the people in the ballroom tittered about, laughing, dancing, and unaware of the time beyond listening to the chimes. Music continued, the swell of the violins, the deep notes of the bass cello, and the smooth middle notes of the cello filtered through the room, mingling with the noise from the people. Servants continued to walk about, trays delicately balanced on their hands, an array of desserts and h'orderves beautifully and artfully displayed. A table on the side held more dishes, a buffet for conversation sake. To the furthest corner a tower of champagne stood, the liquid sparkling in the light. Nothing had changed in the room with the chiming of the hour and no one had paid attention.

Except Laslow. Laslow paused in mid stride, his hair gently falling into his face from the force of his stop. Sweat marred his brow, light and thin, and his legs ached from the effort dance always gave. With the chime in the air music, chatter, people, and food had all faded away, replaced with the warm embers of desperation and urgency that nibbled on his heart.

Stepping away quickly, Laslow rushed to the side of the room, towards the balcony. Pushing past some of the bodies with an urgency that border lined rude, Laslow continued moving through people. How careless of him to lose track of time. How could he have allowed himself to become so distracted?

(Answer: The ball had been so grand, so lovely, so warm. Xander had spared no expense when hosting a party to celebrate the treaty with Hoshido.)

(Xander himself had been wearing a traditional outfit, made by Oboro. The rich wine, the dark blacks, the metallic golds had all blurred into the evening, melting in an image that forever would stain the minds of those who had seen Xander.

Laslow was no exception.)

Slipping outside, Laslow exhaled, breathing in the cold air of winter. Exhaling, Laslow saw his breath dance in front of him for a moment before it faded. A bit of snow was already heavily on the ground, like a pristine white blanket. In the lights from the ball a bit of the snow caught and glittered coldly, like perfectly cut diamonds. A light breeze picked up and Laslow shivered slightly before moving to the side, hitting the balcony railings. Few areas in Nohr had balconies and even fewer had balconies within jumping distance of each other for obvious security reasons. However, security in Nohr hadn’t taken into account Laslow or Odin and Selena. Where those two where, Laslow wasn’t entirely sure, but hopefully they also managed to escape the ballroom. No time to go in and check.

With a sharp exhale Laslow backed up far enough that he had a good length to run but not so far that he was in the window’s view. Then, he ran and jumped, scaling the wall for a second in a long run before he tumbled over to the other side’s balcony. His heart was pounding but Laslow had successfully left the party (all be it, a bit dramatically). Standing up, Laslow smoothed his clothing and walked into the other room (a storage room for the servants) out of the cold. Once inside Laslow pressed on the wall. A small passage opened, a servant’s passage. The walk through the passage ran directly by the hallway to his room.

When Laslow was safely at his room he shut the door and went to the bathroom. The option to simply wait an hour and then return to the party hung in the air but a moment later a yawn escaped Laslow’s throat. Lighting his candles Laslow slowly began to undress, carefully taking his suit off, hanging it properly, folding cloth, before he turned to the mirror. Even in the dim light of his room Laslow could make out the slightly youthful curve of his face and the pink of his hair. Pressing a hand to his face, Laslow closed his eyes before opening them.

“Inigo” stared back him. Grabbing a cloth, “Inigo” washed his face before going to bed.

In the morning Laslow stared back at him in the mirror.

~

_“Midnight?” Selena eyed Anankos. “You’re a dragon god but you somehow cannot cast a spell that lasts permanently?”_

_Anankos simply shrugged. “It cannot be helped. That’s how Nohr works.”_

_“That’s not an answer.” Selena half growled._

_“My apologies, but even if I wasn’t cut off from my dragon part, I wouldn’t be able to side step this rule. It’s a universal absolute, just like gravity.”_

_Selena’s glare, if possible, would have killed Anankos twice over. Odin touched her shoulder before turning his gaze on Anankos. “Forgive my companion. I believe the words she wishes to convey are ones of confusion. Please, elaborate how this spell is bound by the universal laws and absolutes of this world.”_

_If Laslow could see Anankos’s face he imagined he’d see him biting his lip. Instead, Anankos folded his arms over his chest and paced a short distance. “I’m not one hundred percent certain of the details regarding this phenomenon in Nohr. If I had the time I would pour over the scientific texts of the world, however there is no time. All I’m familiar with are legends and urban myths passed. Some claim it’s due to the hour that the deities of the world granted an all-seeing sight due to their all purifying light. Or some stories claim it’s because midnight is the start of a new day and thus some spells cannot carry over. Regardless, my spell over your forms will falter for an hour, starting at midnight. It will, of course, return after the hour.”_

_“So, what you’re trying to tell us is, for an hour we have to somehow explain why our appearances are different?” Selena gave a sharp look. “What’s the point of giving us different appearances along with our new powers if that’s how Nohr looks?”_

_“My apologies, but that’s just how the spell works.” Anankos answered. “I cannot do anything but rest assured most people in Nohr cannot cast illusion spells for lengthy periods of time. Most of the people think the myths are just myths and fairy tales. No one will suspect you three.”_

_Selena scowled despite the reassurance. Odin however, clasped Selena’s shoulder and beamed. “Fear not. If we cannot keep a secret such as this, we’re not worthy of such a secret mission being thrust upon our forms!” Odin’s eyes twinkled. “Besides, at midnight who will see us? Even if we’re on guard duty the night will be dark. We can improvise. That’s how you survive.”_

_He added another laugh but the laugh didn’t do anything to cloak the harsh truth they had consistently faced._

_Or were consistently facing._

_Laslow looked at his hand and closed it. Odin was right. They’d find a way to improvise. Somehow._

~

“Did you leave early or what?” Peri asked the moment she spotted Laslow.

Laslow braced himself as Peri walked over to him, heavily slinging her arm around his shoulder. The weight of her armour plus her spear and the force Peri had exerted half winded Laslow. Wincing he adjusted his stance before continuing to walk. Thankfully Peri followed him or Laslow may have tripped under her weight.

“I was exhausted.” Laslow honestly replied. “All that dancing wore me out. After all, so many ladies and gentlemen wanted to dance with me. I could hardly say no.” He winked.

Peri gave a bland cough. “Of course.” She mended a second later before her voice lightened. “Lord Xander!”

Her weight instantly left Laslow as Peri bounced over to Xander. Xander glanced up from the servant he had been talking to and nodded. The servant bowed and then rolled a cart away. Laslow managed to get a glimpse of the cart. On it were multiple scrolls and books.

“Peri, Laslow.” Xander greeted them. “Good morning. I trust you had an enjoyable time last night?”

Peri enthusiastically nodded, her blue and pink hair bobbing up and down. “Of course!!! I know how to enjoy parties, unlike Laslow.”

Laslow winced and his heart dropped. Xander looked directly at him and blinked. “Laslow?”

“It’s nothing, milord.” Laslow gave his best smile. “I was merely exhausted and retired earlier than expected. My exhaustion comes from myself only and not a factor influenced by the ball. Which was spectacular. As usual.”

Xander’s brow furrowed slightly. “You haven’t been pushing yourself too hard, have you?”

“I…” Shoot. Did Laslow’s excuse backfire on him? Shaking his head quickly Laslow once again gave a bright smile. “I haven’t. It’s nothing to worry about. I’m fit as a fiddle and ready to do some work!”

Xander gave one more look at Laslow before he turned his gaze to both of them. “Aside from your usual duties I do have some errands in town.” Xander dug into his pocket and pulled out a list. “There are quite a number of items on the list, so it would be wise if both of you went together.”

Laslow accepted the list, scanning it quickly. There were the usual in ink, quills, parchment, and wax. There were also some custom items on the list, commissions that were finally complete. Laslow tucked the paper into his pocket. “We’ll be swift, milord.”

“We’ll get the job done!” Peri echoed cheerfully.

“Thank you, Laslow, Peri.” Xander smiled. “You’re dismissed.”

“Then, we’ll be off, milord. To town first?” Laslow half asked Peri and half asked Xander.

Peri nodded enthusiastically. “To town! That’s always the biggest errand!”

She grabbed Laslow by the arm and tugged him away. Laslow followed Peri down the hall and out one of the many doors. The light was bright, almost blinding. It took a few moments for Laslow’s eyes to adjust but in that small window of time Peri had already half dragged Laslow to the stables. The smell of horse and hay hit Laslow’s nose. He huffed and waited patiently at the door as Peri located her horse without hesitation, stroking his face before she led him out of the stable, climbing on.

“Climb on!” Peri grinned. “We’ll finish our errands in no time!

“Right.” Laslow did as she asked, hugging her waist awkwardly as Peri urged her horse to move.

The ride to the town was slightly bumpy and by the time they arrived Laslow’s legs and butt were a bit numb. Sighing and rubbing the back of his leg a bit, Laslow pulled the list out of his pocket.

“We’ll grab the ink, parchment, and quills first.”

“This way then!”

Peri urged her horse towards a small stable at the outskirts of the town. After paying a few coins to the stable hand, Peri walked over to Laslow, following him through the town. Once they finished with the ink, parchment, and quills, they moved down the list. Soon the morning bled into shops and merchants, the tailor’s shop the last place they went to. Giving the front desk their reference number for the clothing mended, Laslow leaned against the counter and stretched. Across from Laslow stood a full-length mirror with a heavy dark wood frame. Catching his reflection, Laslow stared for a minute, studying himself. Same grey hair, same slightly angular face, and same slight scars. Not a hint of pink hair or anything resembling Inigo.

“Laslow?” Peri’s hand waved in front of his face.

“Oh, sorry!” Laslow blinked. “You were saying something?”

“I said we’re done.” Peri held up the bag with their order. “We can go now, Laslow.”

“Right.” Laslow stretched again. “Let’s go.”

“You need to focus. Can’t be too spacey.” Peri admonished. “First last night at the ball and now today? Did you sleep poorly or something?”

“Uh… no.” Laslow blinked. “I was just lost in thought. Not tired.”

“Uh huh.” Peri muttered as they left the store. “Just don’t fall asleep on our way back. I don’t want you falling off.”

Laslow winced at the imagery and the ghost pain his brain already conjured. “Will do.”

~

Once they had arrived and brought the items back to Xander, putting them into their rightful places, Laslow went down his mental checklist. His normal duties rotated between Peri but they were always the same. This time Laslow was playing messenger, running documents over to Leo or Camilla, sending forms to be signed by other officials, double checking logs for the stable and armoury, and most importantly making sure his own paperwork was completed. Nohr ran on a series of paper checks and lists that no doubt Leo had created. A part of Laslow wanted to both thank Leo and cry about it simultaneously. It didn’t matter what world they were in paperwork still made Laslow’s head spin and eyes ache. By the time he finished all his tasks, Laslow’s eyes were drooping and he had yawned three times in a row. Standing up, Laslow pushed his chair in, grabbed his rolled parchment, and headed back to Xander’s office.

“It’s me.” Laslow said once he finished knocking on the door.

“Come in.”

Pushing the door open with one hand, Laslow entered. Xander’s office consisted of his desk, some book shelves, and a small table to the side. Behind him was a window, the curtains open. Daylight still streamed in, mixed with some ambers of late afternoon to early evening. Xander was sitting upright in a plush chair. At his elbow were ink wells, quills, parchment, a few candles (unlit for now), and various books. A pair of reading glasses were perched on his nose. Laslow walked further in and stopped in front of the desk, bowing.

“I’ve completed my tasks as well as my paperwork.” Laslow informed, holding his rolled parchment up.

“Thank you, Laslow.” Xander lifted his hand.

Laslow set the parchment down. Xander curled his fingers, holding Laslow’s reports loosely. “How was your day?”

“It went well, milord.” Laslow mentally pulled up a summary of his day. “Errands were completed, everyone who needed documents received them, and I finished my own work.”

“It’s much appreciated.” Xander repeated before his eyes narrowed slightly. “Peri informed me you were a bit distracted while out doing errands. She said it’s because you’re tired. Is everything all right?”

Laslow flushed and hastily waved his hands. “It’s nothing serious, milord. I was merely lost in thought.” He smiled at the end.

Xander hummed at that before he set the reports down and laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands. “I’m grateful to hear that. Though Elise always reminds me it’s the season for stress to take its toil if we’re not careful. Please, rest well tonight.”

A small flutter of warmth hit Laslow’s chest. “Will do, milord. If I may be dismissed?”

“In a moment.” Xander gently said. “I do have some news to give you. It’s rather sudden, but trade with Hoshido is going smoothly and business is moving ahead of schedule. In a week we’ll have some ambassadors and other officials here for business. We’ll be hosting a banquet in honour of them. I trust all will be well for you?”

Translation: “Take my advice seriously and please make sure to remain healthy. It’s bad form for a retainer of the King to be missing from official business.”

Laslow dryly swallowed. Banquets were evening events, not all-night events. Everything would be fine. Dinners themselves rarely went beyond midnight and any conversations could be avoided if Laslow wished to leave early undetected. “Of course, milord.”

“Very good.” Xander half smiled. “You’re dismissed.”

~

The next day Laslow took majority of his time off to train and practice. With paperwork done and documents sent there were few items on his “to do” list. Even with the war done there were still many opposing forces and issues to attend to that required force if deemed necessary. And with an indoor arena Laslow didn’t have to freeze himself while he practiced.

Twirling his practice sword, Laslow moved through the formations, mentally tallying each form he practiced. The style he used was largely a mix, styles and fighting stances accumulated in an apocalyptic world, followed by two battles with evil dragons, and multiple conflicts with war attached on the end like a sick footnote. Ylissian, Regna Ferox, Plegian, Nohrian, and many others Laslow couldn’t list ran though his fighting style, the armature hidden under layers of battles and instinct drilled into Laslow since he could remember. Exhaling sharply, Laslow jabbed at the invisible enemy before turning sharply and stabbing another invisible enemy. Block, block, jab, jab, twirl, move, duck, dodge, kick, smack, pummel, stab… the rhythm coursed through Laslow, moving his body in a silent dance of deadliness. Time melted away and it wasn’t until he heard footsteps crunching the sand and dirt did Laslow pause and turn around.

“Care for some water?” Odin asked, holding out a water bottle. Laslow accepted it.

Selena didn’t even bother. She just threw a towel at Laslow’s head. “And have a towel for your sweat.”

Laslow’s sight disappeared for a moment, covered in the white fuzz of the towel before he ripped it off his face. “Thanks, Selena.” His tone was dry.

Selena put her hands on her hips. “Be a little more grateful. We didn’t have to help you.”

Opening the water bottle, Laslow took a long gulp of water. “I love you too.”

Selena huffed but her cheeks pinkened. Odin laughed warmly and heavily lay his arm over Selena’s shoulders, pulling her closer with a cheeky smile. “Lighten your moods or you’ll stain the atmosphere with your dark clouds. Selena the Graceful and I, Odin Dark spotted your vigorous practice and wished to ask if, perchance, you wished for a sparring partner.”

Laslow wiped his hands with the towel before tossing it onto a wooden post along the training area. “A partner would be beneficial. Thanks.”

“Excellent!” Odin moved off Selena and bounced to the side. “Shall we leave who will battle you up to chance or shall I allow the lovely Selena to go first?”

“You can just say ‘rock, paper, scissors’” Selena muttered before she stretched her shoulders, arching her back, rolling them a little. “I’ll go first. Grab me a practice sword.”

“Will do! I shall return in a flash!” Odin said before he raced off to the side to the small weapons shed.

“Shall we have a small wager for the winner?” Laslow asked.

“Sure.” Selena grinned. “If I win, I want you to go shopping with me and carry all my bags.”

Laslow blanched. His arms ached at the prospect. He coughed. “If I win, I want you to do some of my paperwork. Properly.” Laslow tacked on the end. He had experience.

Selena let out a half laugh and half cough. “Fair.” Her gaze then narrowed and her voice lowered. “Lady Camilla told me about the banquet next week. Your narrow escape last time was impressive but nerve wracking. Do be careful.”

A beat passed in Laslow’s heart before he nodded slowly. “I’ll be careful. You too, Selena.”

“Of course.” Selena huffed before she lifted her voice. “Odin! Hurry up! We’re growing moss on us here!”

“I’m arriving as swift as an eagle!” Odin’s voice carried through the training grounds. “With the precured training weapon as requested by Selena the Graceful.”

Selena rolled her eyes but a smile radiated over her face. She took the weapon and squared off with Laslow, shifting into place. Laslow followed suit. A moment of silence passed.

“Begin!” Odin called out, along with a dramatic swooshing of his arm.

Laslow leapt and started his spar with Selena.

~

“I cannot believe I lost.” Laslow bemoaned fifteen minutes later, panting as he lay on the ground.

Selena flopped beside him smugness painted on her face. “Naturally I won. I hope your arms are strong enough. If you drop one of my bags, I’ll be cross.”

Odin sat beside them and handed each of them some water. “That was an amazing display of fighting prowess! I suppose this means I’ll have to fight the winner?”

Laslow opened his mouth to ask Odin when their sparring turned into a tournament style battle but he stopped himself by drinking water. A break was something he’d savour.

Selena eyed Odin. “Yes, and I’ll kick your ass too. I suppose that means I’ll have two people helping me with my bags.”

Odin paled. Laslow half patted his arm in both pity and resignation.

~

“I cannot believe I’ve been defeated!” Odin bemoaned fifteen minutes later.

Selena cackled and grinned. “Thanks, in advance for the help with my bags.”

~

The rest of the week flew by and Laslow took the time to review some Hoshidian customs, proper etiquette, and brushing up on his general knowledge revolving around Hoshido. A tedious task but a necessary task. There was no way that Laslow would dishonour Xander in any way.

When the eve of the banquet arrived Laslow was ready to be on his best behaviour, starting with his outfit. As a retainer to the King of Nohr, Laslow had to keep up appearances on par with Xander. Fancy outfit after fancy outfit lay on Laslow’s bed, each layered on top of one another to have enough room for them. Multitudes of dark purples, navies, pale blues, and golds all lay side by side. There were a few lighter coloured one, mainly crème and ivories, but in the end, those were more suited for spring or summer.

Shuffling those back into his closet, Laslow hummed and debated before finally picking a charcoal grey with dark purples and rustic gold. Purple to symbolise the Nohrian royal family and gold for the royalty he was serving. Hanging the outfit behind his door, Laslow then dug around until he located a deep red handkerchief to fold into his breast pocket. Red was Hoshido’s colour and a little bit on him to symbolise their growing political bonds would be a nice touch. Smiling to himself, Laslow finished cleaning his room, humming a jaunty tune his mother used to sing. His nerves had fried to the point of dullness. Worrying over the banquet at this point was too exhausting. Nothing ever happened and worrying over a possibility that had a low chance of occurring was silly.

~

“Remember, we need to behave.” Peri stage whispered to Laslow.

The giggle she added on the end didn’t help matters. Laslow held his tongue and looked ahead, to the front gates. It was mid morning, the sun pale and illuminating the sky in a deep blue. The snow glistened warmly like diamonds left out along a rainbow pathway. Trees were wrapped in a heavy blanket of snow and only a little bit of green poking out from the pine trees. Curling his coat over him a little bit more, Laslow tried to not watch his breath escape his lips. The chill of the morning was slowly seeping into his body and Laslow wanted nothing more than to curl up to a fire place and drink something warm. However, he had to be there to greet the ambassadors along with the royal family and Peri. Niles had managed to wrangle himself away from the pain of standing outside but no doubt he was hiding somewhere, watching. Where the other retainers were, Laslow wasn’t entirely certain, but it didn’t matter. All Laslow knew was they had escaped standing outside and freezing. A sliver of envy hit Laslow. He tightened his grip on his coat and counted silently. A few moment later a carriage appeared along the road to the front. The gates opened and soon the carriage stopped, the ambassadors stepping out. The carriage in question was Nohrian design as Xander had sent a small envoy to the next town over to greet the ambassadors and their party before escorting them to the castle. The ambassadors in question were not retainers, but members of the court that made up the royals and nobles in Hoshido. Family succession was important and people who held positions in the Hoshidian court had generations of loyalty to Lord Ryoma and his family. Laslow quickly noted the surnames (Watanabe and Yamaguchi) in his brain before giving a small head nod.

“Welcome to Nohr.” Xander stepped out and bowed. Laslow followed suit. “I hope your journey has been a smooth one.”

“King Xander.” Watanabe (an older woman with her hair in a perfect bun and wearing lined traditional clothing from Hoshido) said, “it’s an honour.” She bowed in return. “We thank you for your kind words. Our journey was swift and without troubles.”

“We’re grateful for your hospitality and warm welcome into Nohr.” Yamaguchi (a slightly younger man, hair short, clothing also traditional and lined to keep him warm) said before he also bowed. “We look forward to working together.”

“I’m most grateful.” Xander replied before he turned half way and gestured to the castle. “Come, we’ll have you lead to your accommodations along with your baggage…”

Xander’s voice trailed off into the cold winter day. Laslow waited the appropriate amount of time before he followed after the ambassador’s party, Peri trailing at his side. The day had barely started but all Laslow had to do was survive through the day and the banquet in the evening. Then, majority of his duties would be allotted to “standing around appearing professional” and “doing what Lord Xander requires of me” with plenty of time for him to hide away for the hour. Steeling himself, Laslow re-entered the warmth of the castle and savoured the heat that rushed to him. Soon. He just had to survive the day.

A few servants greeted them and with a flick of his wrist, Xander summoned some servants to assist with the baggage and directions. Once the ambassador’s party left, he turned to some of the other servants, quietly requesting tea and sweets to be taken to one of the drawing rooms. Then, Xander turned to Laslow and Peri. Laslow straightened his posture and mentally pulled up the instruction he’d been given earlier.

“All the materials for discussion are in the room already, milord.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Laslow.”

“I’ll go to the kitchen and make sure my cake is transferred properly.” Peri perkily stated before she excused herself, bouncing down the hallway after the servants.

Laslow watched her for a second before he turned back to Xander. “Anything else you require, milord?”

“No, thank you for the concern, Laslow.” Xander offered a small smile. “Walk with me to the drawing room?”

Laslow’s heart pounded slightly off beat. He swallowed. “Of course, milord.”

“Thank you, Laslow.”

Xander turned to walk. Laslow quickly followed, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Warmth seeped into Laslow and, despite knowing they were still working, Laslow’s heart wouldn’t stop beating out of his chest. Ridiculous. Xander and him were professionals doing their jobs.

“I see you’ve been energetic.” Xander broke the silence. “I was worried you were falling ill. I’m glad my fears have been set aside.”

Laslow thickly swallowed. His heart was in his throat. “Yes, I’m fit as a fiddle, milord.” He gave a wobbly smile. “I’m ready to work. Just give me a task.”

Xander softly laughed. “We’re working right now, Laslow, but I do appreciate the enthusiasm.”

They turned the corner, allowing Laslow time to fall a step behind Xander and hide the pink on his cheeks. “Of course, milord.” Laslow coughed and composed himself. “We’re here.” He picked up his speed and opened the door for Xander. “After you, milord.”

Xander walked in and Laslow followed. The drawing room was filled with comfortable, plush chairs and couches. There were multiple small to medium sized coffee tables, all make out of dark wood and polished so they shone. Above them was a small chandelier that glowed softly with magic. Finally, a fire place was off the side, the mantle holding a vase of flowers, a small clock, and a mirror mounted on the wall above. The fire was already lit, the room pleasantly warm but not unbearably hot. Xander immediately sat on one of the chairs, crossing his legs and looking at the coffee table in front of him. Multiple maps, books, parchment rolls, and quills with ink sat ready to be used. Laslow walked carefully around the room, making sure to steer clear of the table, and stood at Xander’s side, his hands laced behind him.

“You need not stand at attention.” Xander said. “No one is present yet and business hasn’t started.”

“Yes, but…”

“Come, sit beside me for a moment.”

Laslow bit his lip.

“Please Laslow, just for a few minutes.”

Well, if Xander was asking so nicely. Plus, if anyone asked, Laslow had been ordered by the King of Nohr. It was always best for Laslow as a retainer to follow his liege’s orders, right? Slowly, Laslow moved over and sat in the chair beside Xander, his posture upright.

“I’m grateful for the support you and Peri offer me.” Xander gently said as he opened a book. “I don’t know what I would have done without it. Thank you, Laslow.”

Laslow’s cheeks burned again and he hoped Xander was looking at his materials and was too busy to notice. “You’re welcome, milord. It’s my pleasure to serve you.”

“So formal.” Xander mused, warmth in his voice. “Only now are you formal. I can recall some missions into town and complaints from some people about a certain retainer…”

“Milord!” Laslow gasped out, his cheeks and ears heated and burning. “Must you bring that up? I’m always on my best behaviour.”

“Of course.” Xander’s voice was still warm. “Still, thank you, for everything. Anyone can have a retainer but not everyone can say they’re also friends.”

Friends. Laslow’s heart almost burst open in his chest. “R-right, milord. I’m honoured. I consider you a friend too, if I may be informal.” He quickly tacked on.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Xander assured. “Now, let’s return to appearing formal. We have a long day of discussion and appearances to maintain.”

That was Laslow’s cue. He stood up and arranged himself behind Xander’s chair properly. A few minutes later the door opened and the ambassadors and some of their party members entered. They were soon followed by some advisors from the Nohrian royal court as well as Lord Leo. Peri and the servants entered once everyone was seated, steam coming from the teapot and desserts that made Laslow’s mouth water. Once everyone was seated and served Xander cleared his throat. It was time. Laslow resigned himself to standing quietly and being formal for the next few hours of meeting and discussions.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

~

Only when the clock chimed five in the afternoon did the meeting pause. Laslow’s legs were sore, even when they had multiple breaks in between (for the guests to have more tea and food and for the workers like Laslow to sit down and rest). Once the dishes were cleared and scrolls rolled up, set aside Xander coughed to gather everyone’s attention.

“We can continue our discussion on business at a later time, for now you’re welcome to freshen up before dinner, which will be promptly at six thirty.”

Everyone excused themselves politely, the guests leaving first before the rest followed suit. Soon the room was empty except for Xander, Leo, and Laslow (Peri had left to the kitchen to ready her dessert for dinner). Laslow stretched before turning to Xander. No doubt he wanted some privacy with his brother. Bowing and excusing himself silently Laslow left the room, shutting the door softly. Laslow then headed to his room and went to change into his formal clothing. As Laslow buttoned up his shirt his fingers shook and his fingers slipped on the buttons. Pausing, Laslow dropped his hands and exhaled. Nothing was going to happen at the banquet. He was being paranoid for no reason.

“It’s because Peri made such a fuss.” Laslow muttered. “All will be fine.”

Finishing putting on his shirt and other formal clothing, Laslow combed his hair one final time before he headed out of his room. The banquet may not start for a while, but Laslow was on the clock. Time to continue working.

~

Dinner passed with zero complications. Everyone was dressed beautifully and the food was delicious. Once the dinner dishes had been taken away, Xander directed everyone to a larger room for mingling and dessert. As people began to talk to each other and nibble on their dessert and drink their coffee or tea, Laslow sat so he could always see the clock. The dessert Peri had made was a lemon chiffon cake topped with a smooth white icing and candied lemon peel. Laslow savoured each of bite.

“You’re Laslow, correct?”

Laslow glanced up from his cake. Watanabe had sat beside him. Her kimono was stunning with intricate white chrysanthemums hand embroidered on forest green sleeves and the hem. The obi was a pale yellow pulled back in a clean bow. Her hair was once again pulled into a bun but this time she had a long thin hair pin, a small yellow green marble dangling. Laslow swallowed his bite of cake and gave his best smile.

“Yes, I’m Laslow, Watanabe-sama. It’s an honour.”

She gave thin but warm smile in return. “I’ve heard many things about you Laslow.”

“I hope they’re all pleasant tales.”

Watanabe laughed lightly. “How about I leave that up to your musings for the evening?” She then leaned in. “Now, I do admit I am talking to you out of curiosity. People have informed me you’re quite the mysterious man, appearing out of nowhere. I’m always excited to listen to outsider’s perspectives regarding trade and economics. Would you be so kind as to share your thoughts?”

Laslow glanced briefly over towards Xander before he gave a small nod to Watanabe. He knew exactly how to move through the potential minefield of political conversations. While Laslow doubted Watanabe would use anything nefariously one had to always be careful when in service to the King of Nohr.

“I’d love to trade opinions and thoughts with a lovely woman such as yourself.” Laslow replied.

Watanabe raised her eyebrows before giving a smile. “How smooth. Please, don’t be shy.”

The evening blurred by with a surprisingly light and friendly conversation with Watanabe who was genuinely stoking her curiosity. Laslow shared his thoughts and soon they were having a lively conversation fueled by genuine exchanges. Time slipped and Laslow was only conscious of the hour when the loud chime of the clock hit the air. Jumping out of his seat, Laslow glanced around half wildly towards the clock sitting tall and proud in the corner of the room. The hands read 23:00. Relief cool and soothing washed over Laslow. Already a few guests were making their leave, the night mainly over.

“Oh goodness. It’s rather late.” Watanabe stood up, smoothing the non existent wrinkles in her kimono. “Travel and the day’s activities have worn me out. I believe I shall retire for the evening.”

“Have a good sleep, Watanabe-sama.” Laslow stood up politely and gestured to the door. “I’d be more than happy to escort you to your room.”

“How kind. Allow me to say good night to the rest and I’d be more than happy to accept your offer.”

Perfect excuse for Laslow to leave and retire himself. Laslow hung by the door and watched as Watanabe said good night to the room before walking to the door, her head attendant at her side. With a bow she exited the room, Laslow excused himself politely to the room before heading out, leading Watanabe to her guest quarters.

“This has been an enjoyable evening.” She stated once they were at her guest quarters. “I am most grateful for your conversation and your company. Thank you, Laslow.”

“You’re most welcome, Watanabe-sama. Have a good sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

She entered her room with her attendant. Laslow waited until the door was shut before he went to his room on the other end of the castle. A few servants nodded and greeted him along the way. Laslow in turn wished them a good evening as he continued his journey to his room. Finally, when Laslow was safely inside his own quarters he smiled to himself. Nothing had happened. He had worried over nothing. Undressing quickly and washing up Laslow soon found himself in bed, curled under the covers, sleep taking over.

~

The week flew by with meetings, outings to the town, and other semi-formal meals. Laslow breezed by them, content with the amount of appearances and energy he displayed at each event. No comments were uttered regarding his physical state and every evening Laslow was able to be safely tucked away in bed, no worries about the hour at his door step.

Until the final evening when Xander announced they were going to have an open ball for the public. Unlike the other ball, this one was considered a semi-formal ball. Dinner wasn’t being served to the masses, but once they arrived appetizers and desserts would be. This also meant people would be up late. This also meant that Laslow would once again have to find some excuse to escape early. Joy. So, Laslow spent the final day with his heart racing in his chest as he prepared for the festivities. Even with the mental reminder that the evening was just a dance, that all Laslow had to do was make an appearance, he still cursed his luck. Dinner barely registered in his mind, though the chefs had done a fantastic job creating a traditional Hoshidian dinner and conversations went in one ear and out the other. By the time the ball was beginning, Laslow was sincerely considering slipping out early but reason reminded him that he was King Xander’s retainer. It would be utterly shameful for people to not witness him participating in the dances. So, Laslow walked into the ballroom.

Unlike the last ball where they had spared no expense in making it a lavish affair, this one held a casual tone. There were the musicians, of course, and servants with food, but the music played wasn’t all formal pieces and the people dancing weren’t all formally dressed. The towns people had been invited after all and even if it wasn’t a full meal, dancing and getting together at the castle was always a fun event. Reminding himself of this fact, Laslow shoved his worries aside and walked fully into the ballroom.

Weaving his way through the masses, Laslow smiled and greeted everyone he recognised, both servant and townsfolk. Multiple people requested he dance with them and Laslow did with grace, twirling and laughing as he danced Nohrian style dances with ease.

“You’re having fun.” Odin’s voice tickled Laslow’s ear as the song ended. “Dance with me?”

Laslow turned to his friend and smiled. “Sure, I’d love to.”

Odin was wearing a button-up shirt with dark purple undertones in the blue. His pants were simple and black. If he didn’t have his circlet and eye-catching blond hair someone could mistaken him for a simple townsman. Taking Odin’s hand, Laslow changed his dance style to a traditional Ylissian one. Odin’s eyes widened slightly but he followed suit, curling his arm around Laslow’s waist with a warm laugh.

“I haven’t danced this since Aunt Maribelle’s wedding.”

“She was always the one for traditional dances.” Laslow replied, twirling Odin with ease. “How proud she’d be that you remember it.”

“I had it beaten into my head by a certain someone.”

Laslow laughed and moved them through the crowd. Even with them dancing a foreign dance no one stopped to stare, everyone too busy with their own activities. Odin joined him and knocked their heads together.

“You have been jumpy. I hope everything is all right?”

“Yeah.” Laslow half sighed out. “Just last time a ball happened Peri noticed something was off. I’ve been a little bit on edge.”

“I see.” Odin mused before he took his turn to swirl Laslow around. “At least Peri drops her suspicions. Niles can be rather persistent.”

“Yes, but unlike you and Niles I cannot distract Peri with kisses.” Laslow retorted.

“Too true.” Odin half sighed. “Our little romantic escapades are escalating. I will have to be honest with Niles and Leo sooner than later.”

Laslow swallowed and a small icy chill ran down his spine. “You sure?”

“Our mission is complete, the Silent Dragon defeated, the land saved, and our hearts remaining in Nohr. I do not wish to live a life filled with half truths forever.” Odin replied quietly but firmly. “Of course, I would never presume to tell you what to do. I am only acting in my best interests lead by my heart and feelings.”

“Right.” Laslow hastily breathed out.

“Though there is some charm in being akin to a hero in a fairy tale, cursed upon by the moon light and hour of the day.” Odin added with a smile. “It’s like that one tale about the girl and the slipper. What’s it called? Something to do with ashes?”

Laslow swallowed and shook his head. “Cinders.”

“Right! Your memory surpasses mine in power of recollection this evening.” Odin finished his twirl of Laslow on the beat. “I’ve already talked with Selena about this matter. Just do what makes you the happiest, all right?” Odin leaned in and pressed a warm kiss to Laslow’s forehead. “Now! I shall find my guiding sun and wandering moon!”

“Good-bye.”

Laslow waved his hand at Odin before heading over to the corner where the refreshments were. Grabbing a glass of juice, Laslow went to the wall and leaned back, sipping his drink. Being honest and open. He sighed. As if he could do that. Xander and Laslow weren’t like Odin, Niles, and Leo. Those three had a precious love to form and build. Laslow had friendship at best. Love allowed people to accept a great deal of truths. A barely formed friendship with someone who was not just his boss but also the ruler of the kingdom? Laslow snorted.

“I barely stand a chance.”

“A chance at what, Laslow?”

Jumping, Laslow looked up from his juice. Xander was standing beside him, also holding a cup of juice. His skin held a light sheen of sweat and his cravat was slightly loosened. The pants he wore rode a bit high up his hips and waist and his white shirt was slightly tucked in… Laslow’s ears pinkened and he turned his gaze back to his juice.

“My apologies milord. I was merely thinking aloud. A very beautiful lady turned me down on the dance floor so I’m here licking my wounds.” Laslow held up his juice.

“I see.” Xander mused. “I do hope you weren’t too pushy.”

“Me?” Laslow raised his voice slightly even in this mock situation. “I am never.”

Xander shot a look. Laslow sipped his juice. “Of course, forgive me, Laslow.” Xander softly said before he drained his drink in a single gulp. Setting his cup down on a tray meant for the dishes, Xander offered his hand to Laslow. “That lady made a grave mistake tonight. My retainer is a fantastic dancer. Shall we dance and make that lady jealous of your skills?”

Jealous… dancing with Xander… Laslow’s brain fried slightly. He set his half-filled glass down unthinkingly and stared at Xander’s hand. “You… mean it?”

Xander gently took Laslow’s hand and curled his fingers over, his hand easily engulfing Laslow’s. “Of course. I want to dance with you regardless. Unless you hold some qualms about dancing with your Lord?”

“No!” Laslow quickly stated. “Not at all.”

“Then, shall we?”

Xander lead Laslow out on the floor just as the music shifted into a soft ballad. Holding Laslow close (Laslow could smell the spice of Xander’s cologne and his brain fried further), they began to dance a simple Nohrian style waltz. The steps fell easily for Laslow, his body turning its actions to autopilot. What his brain couldn’t edit out was the proximity of Xander, the heat, and the spice that waffled off him. Attempting to keep his grip light on Xander, Laslow continued the waltz.

“Have you enjoyed the evening so far?” Xander asked.

“I have.” Laslow half squeaked out, shoving his thoughts aside. “This is a lovely ball, though it surprised me.”

“I admit I wasn’t entirely planning on a ball but the suggestion was a lovely one.” Xander replied as he twirled Laslow around the crowd. “Allowing the people into the castle is always a reason for me to celebrate. The doors were closed for far too long.”

King Garon. Laslow held his tongue about the late (possessed) king and nodded. “I’m glad. It makes the castle warmer, brighter.”

“I agree.” Xander offered a smile as he twirled Laslow in one final spin as the song ended.

They ended up close to each other, Laslow panting lightly from the dance (and maybe something else?). Xander’s grip lingered on Laslow before he let go, the heat and spice leaving Laslow’s proximity but still waffling in the air. Laslow swallowed and stepped back, bowing neatly to Xander.

“It was an honour, milord, to dance with you.”

Xander nodded before he reached out and touched Laslow’s cheek, warmly sweeping his hair from his eyes. Laslow’s heart stopped out of beat, the world spinning out of control. Desperately a small part of Laslow wanted to run away and hide, escape the heat and beating of his heart and mind as Xander remained still and in front of Laslow.

“Laslow.” Xander started slowly. “I’ve been thinking about something recently that I hope I can have your opinion weighing in.”

Oh? Laslow gave a wobbly smile. No doubt Xander was thinking about some new policy or routine to the retainers and their duties now that he was King. “I hope my opinion can assist you well, milord.”

Xander opened his mouth, “If we could discuss in a more private location perhaps?”

Laslow started to reply but Xander’s eyes widened slightly. His hand instantly went up to Laslow’s face and touched it, carting lightly at the hair on the sides. Laslow instantly for the millionth time had his cheeks flush and heat.

“Laslow, was your hair always a bit pink?”

The heat drained and bleached into a ghastly white that consumed Laslow’s entire breath. He violently pulled back, his eyes widening as he glanced around for a clock. The pounding of his heart burned and consumed his lungs, filling them with anxiety. However, he didn’t need to find a clock. Suddenly, the chime of the clock rang through the dance floor, the bells counting down towards midnight.

“I need to leave.” Laslow blurted out before he turned and moved through the crowd of people.

“Wait, Laslow…”

He needed to move and he needed to escape. Laslow cut around the edges of the room and out through the doors, the servants pushing them open with puzzled expressions. Swiftly moving through the halls, Laslow was almost to the stairs when he heard footsteps.

“Laslow, what’s wrong?” Xander’s voice filled the space.

Laslow urged his body to move, to get up the steps, but each step was heavy and leaden. His lungs were bursting and filling until he was weighed down. It was all Xander needed to catch up and grab his hand, tugging Laslow closer just as the chime reached twelve.

Like all the other times there was no light or magical indication that the spell was removed. The shift was fluid, solid, and lacked any dramatics. One moment Laslow stood and the next “Inigo” stood. Frozen in place with Xander’s grip on his hand, Laslow looked at Xander over his shoulder. Xander’s eyes were wide for a fraction of a moment before they relaxed. Laslow exhaled sharply.

“I…”

“I suppose we really do need a private room to chat in.” Xander’s voice was soft. “Please, follow me, Laslow.”

Without any thing to protest, Laslow followed Xander into one of the side offices, the door shutting softly behind them. A long beat passed and Xander hadn’t let go of Laslow so Laslow resigned himself to simply standing as far as he could from Xander. Xander made no move to stop him, his eyes racking over Laslow’s appearance.

“I admit, I’m at a loss for words.” Xander started softly. “Appearances changing at the stroke of midnight are children’s tales and myths.”

“I know.” Laslow muttered. “I’m not entirely sure how this works either.”

“I don’t think I need to know the how but rather the why.” Xander pressed. “Please, just speak the truth. I’m not upset. I’m more puzzled and confused.”

Laslow looked at his feet. How to explain? Words escaped him.

“Please, Laslow, or I’ll start drawing my own conclusions. Do you want that? Will it help you speak?”

“I…” Laslow bit his lip and looked up at Xander. “Forgive me. I’m piecing together my thoughts. I was going to tell you… eventually.”

“Elise always says the very beginning is a very good place to start.” Xander prompted.

Yes, but which beginning? Inigo being born? King Chrom dying? A tactician found on the side of the road? Grima? Time travel? There were too many beginnings but Laslow quickly sorted through to the best and less detail orientated one.

“The Anankos we fought was simply the shell of dragon instincts and regret, correct.” Laslow stated before pressing on. “His human side was forcibly split from his dragon side. Dying, his human side found me, Odin, and Selena, begging us to assist. We needed more power to aid in this task so he gave us these forms, however…”

“However, the myths about illusionary magic are real?” Xander asked. “I’ve seen illusion spells work well into midnight. Perhaps it’s a specific type of illusion spell? Leo would know…”

“Anankos wasn’t sure himself.” Laslow admitted softly. “Anyways it was just easier to keep this under wraps. Retainers rarely do night duties like the guards do and even in the dark no one would be able to notice a different…”

“I see, so that’s how you hid this for so long.” Xander mused. “I suppose yours is the most drastic change?”

“Yes… not many people have pink hair.” Laslow agreed. “Odin and Selena’s are more subtle.”

“Interesting.” Xander then shook his head. “Thank you, for being honest with me, Laslow. I admit you’ve always been rather mysterious and this simply adds to that mystique.”

That was it? Laslow stared. No doubt of Laslow’s intentions? No wondering if he was a traitor or evil or something? Just… instant acceptance?

“I can see your thoughts on your face.” Xander half laughed. “If you were truly a horrible person you wouldn’t still be here. Or you would have done something already to betray me. I’ve learned from my mistakes. I’ve doubted before and I’ve seen what ignoring the truth can do. I’m not about to attempt to find some false evil around you just because of this.”

“So… you believe me?”

“Yes, though I now can see why you always disappeared so early in the evenings.” Xander said. “I admit that will be a bit of a hassle once we’re together but Leo is a talented mage. If you wish for this spell to be removed it can be. No spell is permanent.”

Laslow’s brain didn’t register the rest of Xander’s sentence. “Together” stuck in his brain and spiralled around and around his mind until Laslow was dizzy.

“T-Together, milord?”

“Oh.” Xander suddenly blushed and coughed into his hand. “Forgive me. I may have stepped a bit ahead and was presumptuous, but I suppose that’s a decent bridge to my original intention of conversation with you.”

Xander curled his fingers around Laslow’s hand. “I’ll cut to the point. Laslow, I’ve fallen for your personality and charm. You’re a dear friend but recently I’ve been hoping for more in our relationship. I’d like to properly court you.”

Court him.

Court him.

Court him as in… “Date me?!” Laslow blurted out.

“I suppose that’s the colloquial term people in town are using.” Xander nodded. “Of course, this request comes from just Xander. If you feel different you need not feel pressured—”

“Yes!” Laslow quickly said. “I mean, I would love to be courted by you. I feel the same way. Sorry that… this,” Laslow half gestured to his pink hair, “got in the way.”

“It’s not in the way.” Xander assured gently. “I do like it. Pink suits you.” He ran his fingers lightly through Laslow’s hair. “How long do you stay like this?”

“An hour.”

“Then, we shall wait together, for an hour.” Xander firmly said.

Laslow’s heart fluttered.

~

“You two aren’t subtle.” Watanabe said as she boarded her carriage.

“Huh?” Laslow almost dropped her small bag. “Pardon, Watanabe-sama?”

She gave a secretive smile that best lay behind a folding fan. “I hope there are many blessings through the growth of your relationship together.”

“Thank you.” Laslow half mindedly said before his cheeks burned. “Wait, I mean!”

Watanabe just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The Spell: So, to clarify some things whatever is in "Nohr" only disrupts permanently fixed illusions that are cast to run for a very long period of time. In my world (ie: my mind) people in Nohr cannot cast long illusion spells (we don't really see those frequently in Fire Emblem IF/Fates). This "world truth" as I wrote it will not effect a potion as that's not a spell but something consumed to change and shift appearances. Still, I made this fact more of a "myth and fairy tale" to the people in Nohr with only ancient beings (like Anankos) even aware it exists. Yes, I know I'm adding a lot of stipulation to this situation but I was really fascinated by the idea of a spell just... stopping like it's in a dead zone for a period of time.
> 
> Laslow/"Inigo": Since Laslow and Inigo aren't different people (like in the way say a clone or separate entity) I'm not doing a lot to differentiate them since it's just Laslow using a different name. I just put Inigo in quotation marks to emphasis that Laslow in the scene has the appearance of Inigo (or his Awakening model).
> 
> Selena winning: I thought it would be funny so I wrote it.
> 
> Watanabe/Yamaguchi: I wanted to add in some minor characters just to bounce of for a few scenes. Also I like to believe that the court of both Hoshido and Nohr are made up of nobles/royals that serve their countries.
> 
> Cinders: A reference to Cinderella.
> 
> Pink Haired Inigo: As always I'm Weak to this.


End file.
